BlLLYS
"Hello, i'm Billy. I sell burgers at the Circus in the sky! :o)" -BlLLYS BlLLYS is a Smaller/Upcoming Myth in Robloxian Myth Hunters, who is known for his affiliation with The Circus In The Sky (more specifically owning a booth there), as well as his game "Sweet home". Overview BlLLYS wears the Bozo the Clown hair and the Burger Bob hat, as well as his own custom clothing, which consists of brown overalls, black shoes and a belt & and a white shirt with black sleeves and pictures of hamburgers. History BlLLYS' account had been made on August 4th, 2018, and he got the Smaller/Upcoming Myth rank at the beginning of May, 2019. According to the story, Billy used to be a very happy guy when he was younger, and he loved to dress up in different costumes, but as he grew older, people started making fun of him for doing what he loved. In school he often got beat up and the teachers did nothing to stop it. That didn't stop Billy, and he went to a theater class, which he liked it a lot. He began wanting to be an actor in a TV show called "The three happy sunshines". He went to a tryout for one of the roles in the aforementioned show, but the judges didn't like him. They laughed and told him to quit his dreams. He felt angry and ran towards the judges, but the guards stopped him and threw him out on the cold street with a clown suit followed after. Billy then walked home to his house, alone, wet and cold, and did as they said – stopped. After months of thinking, crying and anger he started getting sick and ended up taking a lot of medicine. The medicine made him happier and he started to imagine a world inside of his head, which he eventually named '"My happy place". He also dug hole somewhere near his actual home. That hole was a way for him to hide from everyone and go back into his imagined world. Billy started to belive his "Happy place" was the actual real world until cops stormed in his house. They had found hundreds of receipts on medicine and they started to believe something was off. They found the hole and there he was, staring into the ceiling. Billy stopped paying his bills and they took away his house, so he was forced to live on the street for months until he found a happier place – ''The Circus In the Sky" – where he today, sells burgers. Game(s) Sweet home The game features a two-story house with a garage with a few rooms (some of which are locked), including a kitchen, a bathroom, and a room that seems to be used for religious rituals. Behavior Billy acts as you expect a normal clown to act, radiant and silly. He's quite kind when face-to-face and loves to share his passion about burgers with those around him. Groups Billys Burgers External Links BlLLYS' Roblox Profile BlLLYS' Twitter Trivia TBA Category:Myths Category:Active Myths Category:Myth by Association Category:G0Z Category:Needs Fixing Category:Robloxian Myth Hunters Category:Clowns Category:Myths with Social Medias